


Island of Sirens

by capnjacksparrow



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Price of Freedom - A. C. Crispin
Genre: Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnjacksparrow/pseuds/capnjacksparrow
Summary: Jack Sparrow has never met his mother... until now. He only knows she lives somewhere near an island with other sirens. But a task Teague trusts him with leads him exactly to that place, and he has to face his mother for the first time in over 20 years...





	Island of Sirens

Of all the outrageous things Teague requested Jack do, maybe this was the most dangerous one, but he has done it, and he was quite proud of himself when he sailed back into Shipwreck Cove, with Sao Feng's map in his possession.

„He better be happy about this,” Jack said, turning to Hector Barbossa, who stood next to him on the quarterdeck. Jack just maneuvered the Black Pearl through the treacherous passageway leading into Shipwreck Cove, and he could finally relax his attention a little. „We almost lost our lives getting this bloody map.”

„Love, Teague's never satisfied with anything we do,” Hector responded with a snort. „Ye should know that by now.”

„I know,” Jack shrugged. „One can always hope.”

„Forever the optimist.” Barbossa rolled his eyes, but he placed a light kiss on Jack's lips. The crew didn't bat an eye; they were used to their displays of affection by now. „Maybe this once you'll be right, Jack.”

„I really hope so.” Jack returned the kiss, accompanied by a slight smile, then he looked towards the portside bow, as they approached the docks. „Let's get this over with. Drop the portside anchor, and get the gangplank in place, mates! Let's head over to the bloody Troubadour and present Teague with the map.”

*****

„I'm very pleased indeed.” Edward Teague said. He, Jack and Hector gathered in the captain's quarters aboard the Troubadour. „Now, with the map in our possession, we can sail to Isla de Sirena. Jackie, that means, we'll need your ability once again...”

Jack's stomach churned at those words and he felt ice-cold dread gripping his throat. It wasn't putting himself in harm's way that concerned him, it was something else...

„But that means we'll have to...” he started, trailing off, but his meaning was clear, referencing to his siren heritage. His mother, the woman Teague made love to once, and who gave birth to Jack, only to leave him in the care of Teague then. The siren, Nethys.

„Yes, that means we'll likely have to face your mother, Jack.” Teague sounded serious.

„Oh.” Jack gulped, nodding curtly. Yes. his mother... Teague and Nethys met because of a bet, oh so long ago placed between him and another pirate lord, that Teague would survive the encounter with a siren. He did, and the result was Jack. Jack hasn't seen his mother since, and Teague has always told him his mother never wanted to do anything with him. Jack wasn't sure, but he couldn't exactly ask a mother who isn't around, could he, now? And Teague expected his help. 

"Very well... Captain." Jack finally said. "You can count on my help."

„Good.” Teague nodded, rolling up the map. „Prepare your ship for departure, Jackie. We'll sail to Isla de Sirena.”


End file.
